The 8 week Challenge
by TheJellyDreamTeam
Summary: When Tadase signs them up for a 8-Week Boy/Girl team challenge show, What will happen when Rima is paired with Nagihiko? Rated T for language and because I'm scared. Written by Dreamer. Also, Tadamu, Amuto, Kutau, Yairi, Rikaru, and IkutoxSaaya.Ja Ne
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge and We begin

**Hello my good viewers, Dreamer Here! **

**My first fanfic, i hope it'll do good...**

**Anywaz, Review if you want more and to give me suggestions.**

**Also, you'll get to vote soon!  
**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, I do own the JellyBean Show!**

PROLOGUE:

"WHAT?"

The cry echoed across the Royal Garden. "An 8-week boy/girl team challenge game?" Yaya stared at Tadase in disbelief.

"Yes, Yaya. We will be split into boy/girl teams, have to survive living with our partner and try not to get you and your teammate voted off." Tadase explained. "Also, it will be broad-casted live on television. I'll see you all next week." And with that he left the room.

"OMG THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL!" Yaya and Rikka screamed.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

CHAPTER ONE: OUR VACATION CHALLENGE STARTS

RIMA'S POV:

"What a way to waste our summer vacation." I grumbled. That stupid cross dresser who sat next to me in the limo smiled at me. "Now Rima, It's not so bad." I gave him the evil eye. "Okay maybe a little." Nagi said, looking scared. To pass time I put in my I-pod. My Dad got it for me in America, so it had a lot of English songs on it, but some were really good, and my I-pod could translate them on the screen. _Here's one I haven't heard, _I thought. I pressed play.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**__**  
**__**Left a small town, never looked back**__**  
**__**I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'**__**  
**__**Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts**_

_What a pretty song! _I thought.

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?**__**  
**__**You put your arm around me for the first time**__**  
**__**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
**__**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

_Makes you think of Yuudai, huh?_

CURSE YOU STUPID VOICE IN MY HEAD! But, in a way, you're right. Yuudai was my first crush, seemed to live up to his name (Yuudai means hero). But it was all a lie…

Wait a minute, why am I talking to the audience in my head? CURSE YOU STUPID VOICE!

NORMAL POV:

"We're here! " Yaya and Rikka squealed. Again, everyone sweat dropped.

"Gosh, shut up Yaya, Rikka!" Kukai groaned. "Just because you had candy on the ride doesn't mean you have to act like an psycho."

"Hello, kids." An all too familiar voice came from behind us. Everyone turned to face Utau, Ikuto, and SAAYA!(A/N *cough*hate her*cough*)

"EH?" Amu screamed. "I-I mean, Saaya, Utau! How nice of you to join us!" She added with a fake smile. Nagi face palmed.

Ikuto smirked at Amu, snuck around her and hugged her from behind.

"Don't I get a friendly welcoming too, Amu?" He said as Amu blushed deeply.

Suddenly, a red haired girl with freckles stepped into the room with a water gun. Her eyes burned with red flames which flicked out in groups.

"IKUTO! You were warned of the rules of this game. You must face the consequences. I suggest you let Amu go." She said with a icy voice.

"Yaya is scared of girl with water gun."

Ikuto let Amu go. "Just get it over with." The red head pushed a button and grinned evily.

*SPLAOOSH*

There stood Ikuto, covered in cheese.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

LATER THAT NIGHT. NAGI'S POV

It turns out that the girl that dumped cheese on Ikuto was one of our hosts. Her name was Jellybean, she was about 5 feet tall with shoulder length red hair and wore a panda hat. (A/N she actually has one) Her best friend and our other host was named Dreamer, and shewas the same height, her hair was wavy dirty blond of the same length and wore a flowered scarf.(A/N its a furoshiko i think, look it up)

"Okay everyone!" Dreamer said with a big smile, time to choose your teams! Ikuto grabbed Amu and held her close. "Sorry Ikuto, we're gonna draw names out of a hat for rooms and teams." Jelly cried, noticing him and Amu. I chuckled. That is one over protective boyfriend. Rima sighed beside me." I'm fine with anyone except you and that neko-emo kid."

"I have a name you know!"

"Group one will be Yaya and Kairi!" Dreamer shouted

"Group two will be Rikka and Hikaru!" Jelly said. They kept alternating roles.

"Group three will be Utau and Kukai!" Dreamer

"Group four will be Amu and Tadase! To bad so sad Ikuto!" Jellybean

"Group five will be Saaya and Ikuto!"Dreamer

"And Group Six will be Rima and Nagihiko!"Jellybean

"Good Night Everyone! Your belongings have already been brought up!"

"Oyasumi, min'na. O sanshō shite kudasai!" (A/N good night, everyone. See you)

How was I gonna live 8 weeks with this girl? Even now she's staring at me like its my fault we're together!

**So...you like? Come here Temari, **

**T: Hai. Character change!**

**D:YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR JELLYBEAN AND I WILL DUMP CHEESE ON YOUR HEAD!**

**Okay, press review, I need 5 to continue...**

**=^.^=  
**


	2. Chapter 2: JJ

**Okay, I'm updating sooner than usual...I HAD A GREAT IDEA LAST NIGHT! Only, I can't use it until later in the story.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii For my first review!  
**

**Thx 4 ur reviews!**

**=^.^=**

**

* * *

**

**NAGI POV**

_In Rima and Nagi's "HOUSE"_

We hadn't even walked into the house yet when they saw it. A HUGE 60 inch flat screen TV. And and Wii. And a Kinect. Also, the kitchen had every appliance imaginable_. _There was a huge queen size bed and a walk in closet. To finish it off there was a master bathroom and game room.

"Oh my gosh!" Rima squealed as her eyes moved to the couch. "Look at this!"

She opened a little basket that was sitting there and set free, a puppy! A piece of paper fell out:

_Dear Rima and Nagihiko, _

_Please take care of J.J.!_

_This is your first challenge._

_Dreamer and Jellybean_

"J.J." hopped up into Rima's arms. "Awwwwww."

Is Rima falling for a puppy?

Kusukusu and Rhythm started playing with J.J. Another piece of paper fell out. I picked it up

_Beware, He's a troublemaker._

_Jellybean_

RIMA'S POV

"Hey, Rima? I think you should be a little more careful with him..." Nagi starte- OMIGOSH DID I JUST CALL HIM NAGI! Okay Rima, get a hold of your self...

"Why, purple-head?" I shot, flames in my eyes.

"This note says he's a trouble-maker. We should be getting to bed."

I looked at the clock. HOLY COW! It was 10:00!

* * *

**WILL CONTINUE SOON! **

**Oh, and if you can't tell, ME LOVES RIMAHIKO!**

**Ikuto:What? No amuto?**

**D: Nah, i don't like it as much...**

**I:I hate you...**

**D: Love you too you perverted neko-emo kid.**

**I: WHAT?WHY YOU LITTLE- *D covers his mouth***

**D:REVIEW PLZ!  
**


	3. Kiss me

**jellybean:…..**

**Dreamer:what's the matter?**

**j: Ikuto hit me with me with a lamp shade..**

**D: …..**

**later…**

**Ikuto: (napping)**

**(dreamer approaching from behind with bucket of imported cheese)**

**D: IKUTO!**

**I: what? *dreamer dumps cheese on him***

**D: THAT'S FOR HITTING JELLYBEAN!**

**I: …YOU'LL BE GETTING MY DRY CLEANING BILL!**

**R&N: DREAMER AND JELLYBEAN DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! THEY OWN THE JELLYDREAM SHOW!**

**R: Has it even gone on You tube yet?**

**N: No, they still haven't gotten a place to do it.**

**I: When they do, I'm gonna attack it with spray paint...**

**D&J: WE HEARD THAT!**

* * *

RIMA'S POV

"Rima-chan? Are you okay in there?"

I heard Nagihiko knock quietly on the bathroom door. He really is a gentlema-WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Rima?"

"I-I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

I quickly go dressed and brushed my hair. I still had wet hair, but I was to tired to care. I opened the door and blushed like mad.

Nagihiko didn't have his shirt on.

"Sorry, Nagi!" I said and turned around quickly. Only one thought was going through my head.

HE'S HAWT!

**(A/N D:... R: You would think so too if you saw him. D:I already have. r:WHAT! D:XD)**

NAGI'S POV

"Sorry, Nagi!" I heard Rima's voice coming from the direction of the door.

In the mirror, I saw her eyes covered and she was blushing like mad. Might as well have a little fun with her. Gosh, I need to stop hanging around Ikuto...anywayz...

I went over and hugged her from behind. "It's okay, _Rima-koi_."

"Get off of me, purple-headed freak! And put some clothes on!"

I smirked. "But I don't wanna!"

"Quit whining" she answered, wriggling free. Instead of letting her go, I picked her up princess-style and dropped her on the bed. Yes, this is how I treat the girl I liked.

Yep, you heard me. I. Liked. Rima. Mashiro.

TIME SKIP! NEXT MORNING**(Because I'm Lazy...)**

RIMA'S POV

"Rima."

Let me sleep.

"Rima."

I swatted at the annoying thing over my head. I heard a slap and a loud "OW!"

"Serves you right."

"Rima, it's time to get up."

"No."

"Rima."

"What time is it?"

"5:30 am."

"YOU WAKE ME UP AT 5:30 AM FOR WHAT REASON EXACTLY?" I yelled, my eyes red and a dark aura surrounding me.

"I always wake up at this time."

"Well I don't and I'm not about to start now."

"Get up now." He said, picking me up.

"No."

Nagihiko smirked. "You know what, Rima? I will let you sleep if-"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Oh. My. Chicken Fingers.

The boy I liked, yes I liked Nagihiko Fujisaki. Was asking me to kiss him.

* * *

**J: YAY! A cliffie!**

**I: I was actually mentioned in this one!**

**D: ...**

**J: Whats wrong?**

**D: You know how little kids sometimes mix up the letters in a word and then they ask what it means?**

**J&I: Yeah...**

**D: Well, my little bro ask my mom what "F***" meant. **

**J&I: O-o ...**

**D: By the way, where's Rima and Nagihiko?**

**R&N: *making out in corner***

**J: Holy Rocking Chairs.**

**N: *starts to take of rimas shirt***

**D&J&I: WE WILL BE LEAVING NOW!PLZ PRESS THE BUTTON!  
**


End file.
